Pressing Luck or Lucky Naruto and the Obnoxious Misadventures
by blukmage19r2
Summary: What happens when Naruto is living in a world where luck is a way of life? That and Naruto finds himself stuck in the middle with an alien woman. How will the couple find a way to romance while keeping Ataru in line? The stories are partially interconnected, so the order may or may not what you think it's arranged. (Test Idea)


**Pressing Luck OR Lucky Naruto and the Obnoxious Misadventures**

_A Naruto and Urusei Yatsura Crossover Story_

Retold and Rearranged by _blukmage19_

»-Line Break-«

Disclaimer: This author is not the owner of Naruto and the Rumic Theater series. There will be some slight changes to give the story some sense (or nonsense) since it was originally shown in the late 70's to much of the 80's. There will be a lot of comedic gags where people tend to get seriously hurt, but not too much.

Main Pairing: Naruto/Lum/Possible Harem?

Ataru/?

Tags: Lucky / Superpowered / Smarter / Stronger / Ninja / Fuinjutsu Specialist / Baseball / Inventor / Flying ! Naruto,

AS (Alternate Scenario)

Main Genre: Sci-fi, Romantic, Comedy, Slice of Life, Spiritual

»-Line Break-«

**Chapter 01**

§

[Introduction]

This is Naruto Uzumaki, age 16, born on Solar Calendar date - October 10th (Sports Day), day of Tomobiki (Greatest Luck), 2nd Year in Tomobiki Senior High in Nerima. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, which are unusual for an average Japanese citizen and has a hobby of being a ninja. He's smart, well-educated, a fighter in physicality, morals, and the martial arts, is a good baseball star in the Center Field (while holding back on his abilities), and is very kind to his friends and family, but there are some things that he just can't take.

Naruto currently lives with his relatives, the Moroboshi family (Ken'ichi - the mister, Natsumi - the missus, and their only son Ataru) as a boarding student living in their house on an open hill not far from the school ever since he transferred after graduating Junior High. He became good friends with the students (more or less) in the school, especially with the girls who didn't treat Naruto like most of the other boys.

Naruto has plenty of rivals in the school, such as a rich, but vain student named Shutarō Mendō who is always trying to antagonize him by being a lecher (albeit very selective) and by using the means of his prized Murasame blade, but Naruto packs a hidden blade of his own for self-protection when the going gets too tough. Since then, Shutarō had to learn to draw the line whenever he uses his weapons and to tread lightly against Naruto.

Another rival of Naruto is a girl that goes by Ryūnosuke Fujinami who has many troubles of her own: she was given a boy's name, her pharisaical father forces her to dress, act, and fight like a man. But Naruto is her good friend who understood her woes and often helped keep her strength under control after he puts her idiotic and foolish father in his place while preventing her from doing serious harm to herself and from getting into welfare. Ryūnosuke still wore men's clothing and uniforms, but she can finally can wear women's underclothes and occasional dresses and learn more about being feminine and can finally tell the public that she is a born, tried, and true woman, with a little help from her teachers and close girl-friends. From then on, she preferred to be called "Ryūko", just to try to be a little more feminine.

Another of the rivals for Naruto is Shutarō's former best friend and opposing ninja is Tobimaro Mizunokōji. They often face each other in Ninja warfare and baseball, but Naruto knows of his foe's particular weakness: Shutarō's younger, not-so-innocent sister - Ryōko, because she knows how to annoy him with her rather dangerous, sadistic, yet inexpressible affections. Tobimaro also has a younger sister named Asuka who is much worse than Ryōko in terms of sisterly affection.

Speaking of Ryōko Mendō, one time, she tried to kidnap Naruto just to make him fall in love with her with her "innocent" façade. But Naruto isn't buying her act because he refused to date a girl who isn't being true to herself and that she would destroy anything by any means just to gain someone's attention or affection. After some persuasive tactics, Ryōko decided to focus on finding love with some other man, namely Tobimaro.

And then there's his № 1 pet peeve, antithesis, and roommate who, more often than not, presses his own luck is a guy named Ataru Moroboshi. Ataru pervs himself with any good-looking woman, except his mother, which is a big NO to his wanted list. Anytime Ataru tries to gain a girl's attention, she would likely slap the idiot to knock him over, and the crowd would step on him, walk on him, step on him, walk on him, step on him, walk on him, until he gets the boot.

And why not? Ataru has a bad reputation with women with his attitude ever since Grade School. But worst of all, Ataru has a case of sheer, rotten karma that affected his luck rate ever since the day he was born on Friday the 13th (Solar calendar), during a strong earthquake (on a high Richter scale), and on the unluckiest day (Butsumetsu) in April on the Rokuyo calendar - a triple threat. The trouble with women is just the icing on the cake with his already bad karma. However, Ataru only has some good parts in his life such as that he doesn't get killed off so easily.

Ataru didn't really like Naruto much, solely on his unusually high amount of good luck, much like that of a sly fox. Sure he helped gain a room in his parents' home just because he's related to them and they're on good terms, but the problem is that Naruto is being too nice to women. Ataru tried to lead his roommate down to his level, but Naruto simply refused because he knows that there's a girl out there somewhere; he just have to find the right one.

_(Ryūko only wants to be like a sister to Naruto, Shinobu is stuck with Ataru, Ryōko is much too rough for the Uzumaki's taste, and Natsumi is still devoted to her husband, Ken'ichi - so that's out of the question.)_

But all that changed one day after school.

**-Obnoxious Aliens-**

**Part 1**

_-The Notorious Lum-_

On a late summer's day, Naruto has just finished with his school team's baseball practice early because of something important at the Moroboshi residence as he headed for home. Unfortunately, he notices that his residential roommate Ataru is at it again, looking at beautiful women with a lecherous grin off his face. By the time Naruto caught up with Ataru, a voice called out from the baseball stadium, shouting, "Look out! Fly-ball coming towards you! You're gonna get hit! Look out!"

And sure enough, the baseball from the field landed hard on Ataru's face and Naruto caught the ball and yelled back, "Too late! He got it! (Hard, that is.)"

Ataru felt the sting from the baseball on his face and he cursed, "Dammit! Must be my unlucky day…"

"Baka, any day's an unlucky day with you, 'ttebayo," Naruto rebuked as he shook his head in disappointment, "Be glad that you don't get transferred to Butsumetsu High. You would make good company with them with just your misery alone."

"Oh, shut up!" Ataru groaned while holding his nose in case of any bleeding.

For over a year, Naruto had to deal with Ataru's hijinks and bad reputation. Sometimes, he gets caught in the middle and the Uzumaki doesn't really like it.

But then, a rather diminutive monk, about half of Naruto's 5'10" height, came forward. He looked at Ataru's already messed up face and exclaimed, "Y… your face! It's hopelessly horrible!"

Ataru facefaults from what the old ascetic had said while Naruto interjected, "Now hold on there, monk. Just what do you mean by that, 'ttébayo?"

The old monk looked at Naruto and noticed that the young man must have hidden potential after Naruto threw the baseball back over to the field, underhanded.

Ataru recovered from the pratfall as the old monk corrected himself after almost getting clobbered with his own staff and said to him, "What I meant to say to you is that you have tremendous unlucky facial features."

"Ha! You're lucky that I stopped him from hurting you for that awful comment, old monk," Naruto retorted while cracking his knuckles.

"I make it a point not to believe in superstitions and all the crap!" Ataru said before he and Naruto were about to leave. But the monk warned, "Wait! You must not go that way! It will lead to you to a horrible fate."

"Listen, monk. We have to get back home and we don't want to miss something very important, so if you excuse us," Naruto said before dragging Ataru (who is busy gawking at a group of girls, in their gym clothes, chanting as they are jogging) away from all the pervertedness.

The short ascetic hopes that nothing bad would happen to either of the boys.

**-Obnoxious Aliens-**

Along the way, a suspicious vehicle containing a few men dressed in black were spying on Ataru and Naruto who are arguing about women and how they should be treated. They have their sights on basically Ataru because of his obnoxious behavior and backed their car up to the boys and took Ataru away, leaving Naruto in the lurch. As much as he hates to show off, Naruto uses his inborn ability of flying like a kite to follow the car who was followed by other military vehicles and helicopters. "'ttaku!" Naruto grumbled, "Do they have to go so far just for us to get home? Just what in the world could the attraction be for the perv?"

Then he hears a voice coming from the bullhorn from one of the copters, yelling, "Hey, you! You're not supposed to be here! Leave immediately!"

"Ah, shaddup!" Naruto yelled back, "I just happened to live at the Moroboshi residence with Ataru-no-baka. Move out of my way, dattébayo!"

And Naruto flies faster than the copters to catch up with his roommate, leaving the pilots and the witnesses very bewildered about a boy that can fly like a sparrow in the breeze. _(Naruto does this whenever he needs to go places without the need of a car, train, or even a boat.)_

And Naruto kept soaring, avoiding any presence from the anti-air units until the car stopped at the house. Then he makes a perfect 2-point landing just when Ataru exited the vehicle and they walked towards their house, with military men guarding the residence like there's an upcoming war. Thank goodness for Naruto that the militia weren't exactly targeting him for his unusual superpowers. They've had enough of him already.

**-Obnoxious Aliens-**

Shinobu (the boys' childhood friend and Ataru's close girlfriend... sort of,) ran to the boys just as they were taking their shoes off and she hugged Ataru as she worries about him. Sometimes Naruto wondered why his female classmate had to deal with Ataru's meandering ways and still seemed to like him in a love/hate relationship.

"Ataru-kun, I heard the news and I was worried about you!" she nearly broke into tears.

Ataru hugged her back and said, "Oh, really? I don't know what the fuss is all about, so…"

"And I certainly didn't really know what's going on, either," Naruto said as he removed his shoes and socks.

"Ataru! Naruto!" Ken'ichi called out to the boys as he and his wife Natsumi were very concerned about them.

"What's with the funny looks?" Ataru asked.

Natsumi began to sob as she covered her face and Ken'ichi pointed out to the room and nervously said, "Look… Look inside."

Naruto helped cheer his Aunt before he and Ataru entered the Den. And what they saw, made their eyes popped out. It was a giant of a man that resembled an Oni from Hell, wearing a yellow and black tiger skin one-piece suit. He really must be a Goliath of a man to fit in the room (about 10 feet tall) and that's only when he's sitting down.

Ataru wanted to leave, not wanting any more bad luck to what he already has, but Naruto grabbed the coward and said with a growl, "Come back here. I don't think that man is a demon as you think he is. So sit down, shut up, and listen to what he has to say."

Ataru reluctantly complied as he and Naruto formally seated themselves as the giant man introduced himself as Mr. Invader and pulled out his calling card from his inner pocket.

[A little explanation later…]

"What‽ You want me and Naruto to duel with him?" Ataru was surprised at the challenge while Shinobu clings to him for comfort.

The "kidnapper" or rather, the middleman, seated himself beside Mr. Invader, explained the reason, "Invader's people have given us a condition regarding their planned invasion of Earth. The inhabitants of the Earth were randomly chosen and you two boys are the candidates to have a chance to duel with him. If he loses the challenge…"

"We'll halt the conquest and go back home in peace," Mr. Invader promised.

The middleman knocked his fist on the floor and begged, "Please dedicate your lives to saving our planet."

Ataru adamantly declined and refuse to leave Shinobu's side, but Naruto (who had nothing much to lose) decidedly said, "Bring it on! I cannot afford to back down from this, dattébayo!"

The witnesses were stunned at Naruto's reckless courage while Ataru is deeply shamed for his non-compliance. Shinobu gave the loser a big sobering slap.

But just then, a tremor began to shake near the residence. Mr. Invader anticipated the arrival of Naruto's opponent.

And Naruto looked outside to see the phenomenon happening and notices something coming from the night sky. It was a giant spaceship as wide as a city and probably even bigger in depth as it covered the town. The spaceship was shaped like a titanic kunai.

Then the spaceship beamed down and tore through the roof to send down a person. And that person is revealed to be a beautiful young woman with long, emerald green hair with pink highlights, sapphire blue eyes, pointed ears, an hourglass-shaped physique, C-Cup breasts covered by a strapless tiger skin bra, a skimpy tiger skin bikini (a high-cut thong), has a "forbidden isosceles" that defines her legs, and Go-Go boots to complete her looks.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm your opponent, Lum, daccha," the new woman introduced herself with her unique verbal tic, "Papa, I thought I was facing this guy named "Ataru", 'ccha?"

"Gorgeous," Naruto quietly murmured as he gazes at the woman named Lum. She's strikingly beautiful.

"An… an Oni-girl!" Shinobu exclaimed as she was surprised to see a different girl barely resembling a demon in front of Naruto. Ataru gawked at the new girl in a revealing bikini, only to get conked on the noggin by Naruto's fist and said to him, "Ataru, get your own girl! Oh, that's right. Shinobu's already supposed to be your girl and you aren't even treating her right, baka!"

Shinobu was surprised by her non-perverted classmate's mastery of "keeping the dog on his leash".

Naruto turned to Lum and said, "My apologies. My roommate is a little crazy in his already messed-up head about seeing beautiful girls like you and Shinobu-chan."

"No need to apologize, daccha," Lum replied.

"This is my lovely daughter Lum," Mr. Invader introduced, "And here's my challenge: if you grab her horns in a game of tag starting tomorrow afternoon until sunset, you win."

However, Naruto realizes that he got himself in a fix. Lum's pair of horns on her head aren't very visible through her long hair, so he has to find a way to pin Lum down, much to his disgust with Ataru's lustful tendencies, in order to reach that goal.

"I'm not easy to catch, 'ccha," Lum confidently think that she can win.

"Oh, we'll see about that, Miss Invader," Naruto confidently grinned, "Through fair means or foul, I swear that I'll give you a good running, 'ttebayo."

Naruto extended his hand in a form of competitive friendship and said, "Iza, jinjō ni. May the best contender win, dattébayo."

Lum extended her hand and shook Naruto's hand, proving that the promise is meant to be kept.

The middleman then said, "Thank you, Naruto-san. Your motivation is in the right place." But he was interrupted by a hidden trapdoor full of reporters and cameramen who are busy spreading the news about the challenge of the century. In the midst of the crowding, Lum bumped into Naruto, almost kissing him by accident. It was a rather awkward way to start a friendship between a young Earthian man and an alien Oni-girl.

**-Obnoxious Aliens-**

[The Day of Reckoning]

It is the afternoon hour of the event being broadcast all over the world where billions of people's lives are at stake as the cameras are filming the battle in front of the Musashi-Koganei Station.

Before that, Naruto had a good breakfast before doing warm-ups and strengthening his sinews before taking a quick jog. He was joined by Lum who isn't slacking herself off either. They occasionally stopped and talked about themselves, of which Naruto asked Lum about what would she do if she won. She answered that her family would conquer their planet and take some of the Earth Citizens as slaves and leave some of her planet's militia will take over sectors of the Earth, which the gist of things to come. No execution is to be set against the losers or the other unfortunate citizens.

Then Lum asked about Naruto's plans if he wins, and he said that he would like to become friends with her and her fellow citizens in an intergalactic affair, and maybe find a girl that he would like to be with and love the world away before starting a family.

"That sounds like a lovely thought, Naruto," Lum said, "I wish that I would become a bride to a faithful husband, unlike my last fiancé, 'ccha. He wasn't very bright in expressing with words, 'ccha…"

Lum and Naruto began to blush at each other's common ground that felt like it is a way to build and cement a foundation to a wonderful friendship before going their separate ways. That and they shared a habit of having a verbal tic. But Naruto said that his trait runs in his mother's side of the family. He and Lum then just laughed themselves off for the heck of it.

A little later, Naruto is getting some refreshments of himself and Lum, when he noticed Ataru and Shinobu talking to each other about their fear of being separated from each other.

Ataru was ashamed as he admitted to Shinobu, "I was a fool to back off from this challenge, Shinobu-chan. Now I don't really know what to do to help Naruto. I mean, how the heck does my roommate get all the girls' attention?"

"Ataru-kun, Naruto-kun isn't doing this just for you. It's for the world for him to handle this challenge," Shinobu huffingly replied with her arms crossed, "It's your fault that you didn't accept the duel without realizing the true goal in mind. And tell me, Ataru-kun, what's so great about wanting her, anyway‽ That Lum bitch looked more like a hussy!"

"That's true! No matter how big a pair Lum's got, Naruto has to face her as an enemy!" Ataru admitted replied with a sense of angst before nearly losing his sanity, "AAUGH! I don't wanna spend the rest of my pitiful life as a loser!"

"Like it or not, Ataru-kun, Naruto-kun has took it upon himself to do it for you," Shinobu consoled her boyfriend and then she came up with an outrageous idea, "Ataru-kun, whether Naruto-kun wins or loses, I'll marry you."

Naruto was shocked by what Shinobu had proposed, even when she knows what a dunderhead Ataru is, and the idiot backed off without agreeing to the duel wholeheartedly. Naruto wanted to talk to Shinobu to think otherwise, but then again, she'll keep her lecherous lover in line, he hopes.

And before Naruto left for the big game of Tag, he asked Ataru if he can borrow a few things.

"What do you have in mind?" the Moroboshi asked.

"You'll see," Naruto said as he borrowed a few parts to make a tools necessary to bring down Lum to the ground.

[Back at the Present Time]

While Ataru and Shinobu were in the good seats, watching the game, Naruto and Lum prepared themselves for their big race being shot on televisions around the world. And the referee prepared the contenders for a fair and square game with the planet and lives of the citizens on the line. Both contenders are set about few lengths away from each other before the referee start the game out with a bang with his starting gun.

***BANG**!*

And both contenders started racing around the streets and buildings. The entryways are blocked off to make this game on even terms, so there are fewer places to hide. After an hour of chasing, Lum decided to turn the difficulty up a notch by using her lightning abilities and her ability to fly. The crowd worried that Naruto wouldn't be able to catch up to her, but they didn't count on the Uzumaki's ingenuity as he took up to the skies and both flyers are in a humanoid dogfight. The witnesses' eyes were seeing this, but they couldn't believe that a human is capable of flying like Superman facing off against Wonder Woman.

And both contenders played with each other for a while longer until they have to get back on solid ground, feeling rather exhausted from all the excitement. There was about over an hour until sunset, Naruto is catching his breath and asked, "*pant* *pant* Do you yield?"

"An Invader… never yields against... the enemy until he... or she goes down to... the bitter end, daccha!" Lum answered back exhaustively.

"Then you and I know that we're both at the end of our ropes!" Naruto declared as he pulled out his secret weapon - an air powered grappling hook he put together, with a suction cup attached to the cable, "And playtime is over, Lum-chan!"

Naruto quickly aimed and fired his hookshot at Lum's bra, snatching it from her. And the poor Invader covered her bare chest in embarrassment and yelled, "Give it back! Give me back my only outfit!" And she recklessly charged at her opponent. But Naruto moved faster than her and grabbed her small horns and said, "Gotcha!"

The crowd and the viewers cheered for Naruto being the Hero of the day for their home planet being saved from the Invaders.

"Sorry to have to do this, Lum-chan," Naruto apologized, "But there's nothing against bending the rules and it's the only way to stop you." And he lets go of Lum's horns before helping put her bra back on her chest, "There. Not too tight. Now all that's left to do is to stop Ataru and Shinobu's marriage before they'll murder each other in the long run."

But Lum managed to hear some of Naruto's words and she said to him, "I'll marry you, Naruto, if that's what you wanted, 'ccha." And she kissed him on the lips, making the Uzumaki blush in a rather coy manner.

The crowd suddenly went silent at what their former enemy had said and the reporters were started to hound at Naruto, but all he had to say for his statement is, "This isn't what I have in mind, dattébayo!"

As for Ataru, he crushed his soda cup and yelled, "KUSO! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD'S GETTING MARRIED TO A HOT, SEXY ALIEN GIRL! IF I HADN'T BEEN SUCH A CHICKEN, I- - BIRIBIRIBIRIBIRIBIRI!" The idiot was zapped by Lum's electricity and then was slapped by Shinobu who shouted at him, "To think that I offered my hand to you, but all you care are about are women with bigger boobs, you saltwater weasel! You and your lies! Well, you can just forget about our marriage proposal! 'ttaku!" And she stomped away in anger, leaving a shocked and bushwhacked Ataru lying on the streets.

Back to the unlikeliest couple, Lum said to her "Darling" that in her planet, marriages are considered far more sacred than it is on Earth and she promised to dedicate her life to live with her husband until the end of all time. And if he cheats - Lum shocks Ataru again as a prime example.

"I... get the point, Lum-chan," Naruto understood, "However, before we can think about being absolutely sure about getting married, I want to get to know more about your likes, your family, and your home planet. But most of all, I want to know more about you, dattébayo."

"Oh, darling, daccha," Lum embraced her new lover. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship as they pulsed each other with a different frequency of electricity. (Neither of the new lovers felt the damaging effects of their powers as they hugged each other in the electric display.)

Elsewhere, the old monk appeared among the reporters and said about Ataru's luck, "Such is his fate, but the other young man, long may he be faithful."

And he and the other witnesses watch both opponents embrace each other like there's no tomorrow. It was an amazing race as Naruto swept Lum off her feet and carried her back home in style.

**-Obnoxious Aliens-**

[Naruto's Explanation]

Back at the repaired Moroboshi residence, the family, Shinobu, and the Invader family were having a celebratory dinner together.

Mr. Invader was glad that his only daughter is starting to get along with her new boyfriend. Lum said to her father that Naruto proposed to her, but Naruto explained that he really wanted to stop the marriage between his classmates, but it seemed that Shinobu did that part for him. But he promised to take care of Lum before they can consider about getting married.

Then Mr. Invader asked, "How come you can fly as good as my daughter, Naruto-san?"

Naruto stopped for a minute and recalled the details, "The first thing happened to me is when I had my 1st birthday while my parents and I visited the Moroboshis to have my party with Ataru, the other kids, and their parents. Since my birthday fell on Sports Day (October 10), my parents celebrated by birthday on the first Saturday of the month and we've been doing it ever since. Getting back to the subject, one night, I was playing with my first baseball when I saw a mysterious, colorful light from outside. I thought I was going blind by that light until it started to fade and then I felt tremendous pain throbbing in my body worse than I had my baby teeth cutting in until I feel a sense of joy flowing through my body. And before I knew it, I was starting to walk and talk sooner than the other kids."

Natsumi and Ken'ichi recalled the time when young Naruto is able to do things that Ataru wouldn't do at that age, and Ataru remembered that too.

Naruto continued, "The flying part actually happened when I was 4. My Pop and I were playing a simple game of catching the baseball and when he threw the ball very high in the air. Before I knew it, I instinctively started to jump very high and managed to catch it. I was so high into the air, looking over the town from up there. My Pop was worried that I was going to fall, but I managed to land safely on solid ground. He was worried that I was getting strange abilities ever since that ray of light hit me."

"So that's how you managed to catch up with me, 'ccha!" Lum noticed the details, "I was worried that my darling is just like the rest of the Earthians, 'ccha."

But then, Mr. Invader remembered something that he had almost forgotten and he recalled, "Naruto-san, that ray of light that affected you was one of our experiments into communicating with the other planets. Unfortunately, my daughter, who was just a baby at the time started playing with the switches and levers and didn't know what she was doing until she accidentally fired a beam into a single location near the Earth and it must have hit you. She cried her little heart out, worried that she had done a bad thing, so I sent a spy to oversee your health and found that you were indeed hit by the rays and seemed to have gotten stronger and faster as you grew up. I helped ease my daughter's worries about you and promised not to tell her about you until she grew up."

And that's how Naruto is faster than a bullet train, more powerful than 10 of the strongest strongman, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound, and soar higher than a helicopter. But he learns to handle his multiple powers responsibly.

Naruto later ran into a close friend that was treated like a man, but isn't really a man at all, and he helped the "tomboy" how to fight and defend better and became good friends. From then on, Naruto had to use Ninja-style restraints to prevent any unwanted attention.

"It was more than just destiny that have brought and Lum-san together," the old monk said after he appeared from out of nowhere. He introduced to the witnesses as Sakuranbō, but prefers to be called "Cherry" because his name in Kanji (錯乱坊) means "Insane Monk". He'll be sticking around a time or two to see no hard luck is happening with the Moroboshi family and their friends. So he left the residence to get back with his twin sister and his ailing niece.

The misadventurous romances between Naruto and Lum are just the beginning.

›**-Section Break-‹**

**Part 2**

-Little Ten Arrives-

Over a few weeks have passed since the failed invasion. The young, intergalactic couple were starting on the right foot even after the incident with an imp that appeared through the mirrors on Friday the 13th, the boys from Tomobiki High kidnapped Ataru to get close to Lum, but inadvertently summoned a space taxi, and later, the petroleum oil was returned for a while after a problem with the world's shortage.

Naruto was concerned that Lum's wardrobe is seriously lacking. All she had were the clothes on her back and her go-go boots. At this rate, she won't be comfortable wearing them all the time during the changing seasons. So he went to the stores with Lum to give her some clothes and exotic-patterned underclothing, and shoes. Her original set are to be worn at home or whenever she wanted to see her fiancé, so that she wouldn't worry about her hygiene. Speaking of hygiene, every time Naruto takes a bath, Lum comes in with him for some intimacy and a scrubbing. Ataru and his parents were utterly shocked to see them washing each other's bodies while respecting their "privacies" before marriage (meaning no sexual activity and sexual contact is kept to a minimum).

Ataru is getting green with envy and he never has gotten that close with Shinobu or with any other girls while Ken'ichi and Natsumi are worried that Naruto's parents are going to have a cow with their son having a relationship with a girl. And not just any girl, but the kind from a different planet. The unfortunate problem is that Naruto's parents are still away on their business trip, as well as spending their second honeymoon after their renewal of their vows at their 20th wedding anniversary, so they won't be back in Tomobiki for a long time.

And when Naruto and Lum dried off with towels and dressed into clean clothes, he helped brush his lover's long hair with a soft brush and used a hair dryer. She asked her darling about what it's like to be in his school and he replied, "Mostly it's very educational, but in our school, nothing is what it seems. We have an English teacher named Onsen and he likes to wear the symbol on his clothing and teaching tools. Unfortunately, he has trouble keeping class in order and it upsets him greatly. Thankfully, I helped pick up the slack with my classmates. Of course, there are other subjects that we have to learn. I'll bet you have a school system in your own planet, don't you, Lum-chan?"

"Why, yes, we do have plenty, Darling," she replied as she rubbed her cheek. She explained that her school is very experimental in studying the Earth's many cultures.

"And you preferred the Japanese culture?"

"Daccha."

After they finished grooming themselves, both Naruto and Lum entered their bedroom door via Subspace on the bottom floor.

_(Naruto's door, a regular white door with a Naruto town's symbol, is a separate portal to the Closed Space. He came across a particular ability that has plenty of room, limitless imagination, very spacious, automatically conditioned to their liking, doesn't affect the connecting house's sources, and even has some things that they needed to spend plenty of time without having lechers or anybody else interfere, except for the use of the intercom. Also, time flows at a different speed inside the Closed Space where they spend more moments together, so they don't have to worry about losing sleep or doing other important projects.)_

Near their bedspread, Naruto and Lum started to strip down to their underwear before sleeping in their giant futon bed and pillows. It became routine the first day that Lum stayed at the Moroboshi house, with Naruto. They started to practice "safer" sex (Naruto's suggestion) as they lie next to each other before covering up. Lum occasionally shocked Naruto whenever he has sore muscles from all his activities and vice versa when Naruto charges his electricity in his hands and rubbed Lum's body in a different frequency making her feel relieved. Sweet dreams later came upon them as they began to see visions of family life and raising children in the future.

And when morning comes, Naruto got up early and kissed his sleeping girlfriend and said, "Ohayō, Honey."

"Ohayō, Darling," Lum cooed as they got out of bed, cleaned themselves up in their personal bathroom (to which they don't mind seeing each other naked,) and do some brief exercises before leaving the Subspace to join the family for some breakfast and prepare lunch for the day. (Naruto can cook and Lum is learning, as well as to help with clean-up).

Lum isn't ready to transfer to Tomobiki Senior High yet until she has the papers are signed, sealed, and delivered, so she was forced to wait until her darling is out of school. There were times when she is desperate for some loving, however, and the teachers and the other students didn't exactly like the atmosphere at first, due to the Oni-girl's skimpy attire like she's from a Go-Go bar.

Coming to his extracurricular activity is exceptional as Lum helped give Naruto some athletic support, even volunteered to be one of the extra players and enjoyed the games very much.

And when they finished their activity, they spend some free time in the city or in the country to have a good time with each other as they enjoy the sights.

They returned home to have dinner before starting the day all over again. And they soon learned to like each other.

Occasionally, Naruto decided to take Lum to many places to show her the many things that numerous - go to the movies, visit the temples, a seat near a café, dine at an occasional ramen bar, and even see the world from an aerial POV.

And Lum is a very curious girl as she notices some similarities to her planet. Naruto learned that Lum likes spicy foods to keep her fiery breath under control.

**-Obnoxious Aliens-**

Then one day, during a rather usual lightning storm, Naruto, in his casual clothes, is working on his homework on the low table, alongside with Lum, who is learning more about the Earth's lessons and Japanese cultures. Ataru is sitting on the other side of the table, with his mind getting into Lum's body, but was reprimanded by Naruto with a bit of a pinch.

"Hands off, buddy," he said to the lothario, "Get a doll of your own or do I have to tell Shinobu about it, hmm?"

"One boobie, two boobies… Boobies!...," Ataru desperately wanted something to calm his "addiction" to the female body, but then a lightning bolt made a sound that felt like it was very close and that made the craven little coward hide in his desk.

Naruto deadpanned as he said, "Ataru, seriously. I thought that you have gotten over your Astraphobia (fear of thunder and lightning)."

"Earthquakes, lightning, fire, girls! I couldn't help that I have trouble with them!" Ataru replied loudly before another bolt made him hide even more.

Naruto sighed, wondering how is he ever get into that numskull's head. And Lum hugged her lover and blushingly said, "Oh, Darling, never mind about your roommate, 'ccha. I want to see you without your shirt on, 'ccha." And she lightly tackled Naruto to the floor and seated herself on his abdomen and she removed his shirt and undershirt, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, 'ccha! Hoy~💕"

"Lum-chan, you're doing in front of the witnesses, ya know!" Naruto embarrassingly said as his carefree girlfriend is intrigued by his muscles and his sculpted abs.

"Oh my, what strong muscles you have, Darling!" she said before wrapping her arms around him and they started kissing without much care as they were rolling along together in their embrace. And in the middle of their romance their lightning powers zapped Ataru who was caught unawares while biting his drooling tongue out of jealousy, letting out a terrible scream of being struck by the lovers' lightning.

Downstairs in the den, Ken'ichi was reading his newspaper and worryingly complained to his wife, "Those two are at it again and Ataru's caught in the middle… Kaa-san, looks like something's going to happen again today!"

Natsumi poured out the tea to her cup and replied, "There's no way we can tolerate all those crazy things week after week, Dear. Our son's still afraid of lightning, even at his age, and Naruto and Lum often get him into trouble sometimes. How embarrassing. After all, lightning bolts never hit our house, anyway."

"Kaa-san, please don't jinx it. And besides, Naruto already set up his lightning rods for our extra power source and his garden outside."

But then, one particular bolt struck the roof, passed through Ataru's bedroom, and right at the area where the parents were at, causing both of them to be sent flying to the walls. Naruto and Lum checked out what happened downstairs and they saw Ken'ichi in a state of shock. So Naruto uses his multi-form to patch the roof before they plan to repair it and the floor below while he (the original) gather buckets to stymie the water from getting into the tatami mats. Lum tried to gain the Mister's attention, thinking that he stopped working like he's a robot, but Naruto thinks that Ken'ichi lost his sanity for a moment, but then he and the family found an unusually big peach in the hole on the broken mats. Naruto picked up the peach with ease and read the inscription attached to it, "Nerima Ward, Moroboshi Family."

Then Lum noticed that Ken'ichi is slowly pointing out the trouble and yelled, "No! I've still got payments on my mortgage to make!"

"Poor guy," Naruto commented while Lum is floating with her arms behind her lover.

Then Natsumi said, "Come on, let's eat this peach quickly before he comes out of his trance."

But Naruto said, "Oba-san, I don't think that this peach is just a peach. And I don't think Momotaro is hiding in it, either." And he knocked on the "peach" and it knocked back, shocking everybody except Naruto and Lum. Then the Uzumaki uses the kitchen chopper to get the fruit to split very carefully before prying it open and soon enough, the peach is actually an escape pod, containing one toddler-aged boy that looked very particular.

The boy has greenish hair like Lum's, has one tiny horn on the crown of his head, and wears nothing but a tiger skinned pants.

"Wow! The Earth can be a scary place," he said.

"Ten-chan! Why, it's Ten-chan!" Lum exclaimed about the little boy and she knows about him as she moved ahead of Naruto, "Come over here, Ten-chan!"

And the boy named Ten started flying, albeit rather slowly for a kid his age.

Ataru opened his big mouth, grumbling, "You're slow, much too slow. He's just a dumb turtle comin' out of the peach! Nyeh!"

Ten took the insult and breathed out flames from his mouth at Ataru, burning his face to a crisp.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Naruto mused at his roommate's misery.

"Don't think that ya can kid me, just because I'm only 3½!" Ten retorted before landing into Lum's arms.

Naruto turned to Lum and asked, "So who's that little guy?"

Lum answered, "Darling, this is my little cousin, Ten-chan. Isn't he a cutie, 'ccha?"

Ten looked at Naruto and he wasn't so sure about him, so he asked his older cousin, "This is the Earthian man that's supposed to be your husband? He looks just like an ordinary Earthian."

But Lum just smiled and said, "That's my Darling, Ten-chan, Naruto Uzumaki. He'll make a great husband, daccha."

Naruto couldn't help scratch his cheek at Lum's remark in front of the guest. He never has been this lucky before in terms of finding a girl. In fact, nobody has ever openly say about anything involving anything romantically good to him.

Later, Ten explained why he came here in the first place, "I was in my spacecraft, hearing about a rumor that Lum-chan found a good husband on a planet called Earth, so I set myself out towards the location because I wanna see this happen." He said that his voyage was tough, even for a little kid who is potty-trained. And when his ship approaches Earth's atmosphere, he sets the program to Autopilot before entering the escape pod to avoid getting burned on the way down.

"So we got another obnoxious alien in the house," Ataru grumbled as he wiped the charring off his face and Ten leeringly stared at Ataru.

"Wha...what are you staring at‽" the lothario yelled at the boy.

"It's obvious that Lum is too good for you," Ten huffingly stated.

"It's true, Ten-kun," Naruto said, "Ataru's has been in trouble with Murphy's Law and is a perverted idiot, considered all the rejections and the lewding he's done."

The words "Murphy's Law", "pervert", "idiot", "rejection", and "lewd" words became metaphorical arrows that struck his back, that describe Ataru's personality.

"What kind of friend are you‽" the pervert asked Naruto, who deadpanned as he replied, "Just your neighbor from downstairs, dattébayo."

And from Ataru's standpoint, Ten is starting to get along with Naruto and even his own mother is starting to like the little boy. And when he tried to ask his father for some help, Ken'ichi suggested to his son to get a job. This really tears it as Ataru ran away from the house, almost forgetting his shoes; not knowing that Ten was following them.

Meanwhile, Naruto and his Doubles returned back into one as he and Lum decided to go outside on a few errands to get some groceries and finding replacement parts for the house. Along the way, they found Cherry who looked like he was struck by a stray lightning bolt and they carried him back to his house and temple. (He won't be visiting the Moroboshi residence for now.) He thanked the couple for helping him as they left the residence.

"Things are probably getting better," the monk remarked about the two.

Naruto and Lum talked as they were flying towards the locations and learned more about themselves and the people that didn't have the same kind of technology that her people have.

**-Obnoxious Aliens-**

A few hours later, Naruto and Lum finished with their shopping when they noticed smoke coming from the house. And sure enough, the house was blown up and engulfed in flames caused by excessive heat to the propane tanks. Naruto hopes that nobody, including his relatives and Ten gets caught in the aftermath that lit up the neighborhood like a miniature atomic bomb.

But as soon as the couple found the Moroboshi still alive, they watched Ten and Ataru are arguing amongst themselves, blaming each other for their big modern messes and Naruto has had enough of this nonsense and he gave Ten a knot on the head, followed by giving Ataru a boot to his head.

"Now you two better apologize and maybe then you would get along better as friends, dattébayo! Understood‽" Naruto scolded the instigators.

Ten tried to plead to Lum to gain sympathy, but she wouldn't let her cousin have his way after he breathed out flames near the propane tanks. Lum made Ataru and Ten sit down on their legs and she began to lecture them about their childish behavior. Ten apologized, promising not to be using anything combustible near hazardous things without permission. And for Ataru, he suddenly loses his sanity after his house is now a giant pyre, unaware that Naruto's door and part of the wall is unaffected by the blaze.

Then Naruto said to his lover, "Lum-chan, we're going to have a talk about campfires on a later date."

"Daccha," the Oni-girl replied.

***Iris out***

§

A/N: TBA


End file.
